muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
We Found Love
We Found Love (ang. Znaleźliśmy miłość) – piosenka barbadoskiej piosenkarki R&B Rihanny, z jej szóstego albumu studyjnego Talk That Talk. Tekst piosenki It's like you're screaming And no one can hear You almost feel ashamed That someone could be that important That without him you feel like nothing No one will ever understand how much it hurts You feel hopeless but nothing can save you And when it's over and it's gone You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back So that you could have the good. Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away 'cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Tłumaczenie tekstu To tak, jakbyś krzyczał i nikt tego nie słyszał. Prawie wstydzisz się tego, że ktoś może być dla ciebie aż tak ważny, że bez tej osoby czujesz się jak śmieć... Nikt nigdy nie zrozumie jak bardzo to boli. Czujesz się beznadziejnie, ale nic nie mogło ci pomóc. A kiedy to już koniec i kiedy jest po wszystkim to pargniesz, by wróciły złe czasy, żeby razem z nimi mogły wrócić te dobre. Żółte diamenty* w świetle. Stoimy ramię w ramię, kiedy Twój cień krzyżuje się z moim. Potrzebujemy tego, by odżyć. Nie potrafię się oprzeć temu uczuciu, lecz muszę dać sobie spokój. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Błysk światła przenika przez otwarte drzwi, rozdziela miłość i życie. Odwróć się, bo potrzebuję Cię bardziej. Czuję w głowie rytm bicia serca. Nie potrafię się oprzeć temu uczuciu, lecz muszę dać sobie spokój. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Żółte diamenty w świetle. Stoimy ramię w ramię, kiedy Twój cień krzyżuje się z moim... Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. Znaleźliśmy miłość w beznadziejnym miejscu. ------------------------------------------------------------------- * "żółte diamenty" w tym konkretnym przypadku są slangowym określeniem ecstasy Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Piosenki Rihanny Kategoria:Rihanna